criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dish Served Cold Dialogues
Main Article: ''A Dish Served Cold Jones: , we have a new case ahead of us. Jones: A woman reported that her husband was found dead this morning. Jones: Let us waste no time and go now! Chapter 1 'Investigate Dining Room' Jones: From the looks of the victim, it seems like poisoning was what killed him. Jones: Come on, , let's collect the body for autopsy. Jones: Let's send this body to Nathan for autopsy. Jones: And what is that? A torn photo? Let's patch it up to see what it is! Jones: We should also talk to his wife. She might have saw something weird with her husband. 'Autopsy The Victim's Body' Nathan: Your victim clearly died from food poisoning. Nathan: From the looks of it, your victim did not even taste the poison when eating. Nathan: Your killer must have access to poison if they wanted to use it. Jones: So our killer has access to poison? Let's cha-- Nathan: Not yet. Since your victim did not taste the poison, your killer must have great skills in cooking. Jones: Okay, now let's chart it down. 'Talk to Britney Ligner about her husband' Britney: I can't believe my husband is dead! Jones: Calm down, miss. Can you explain to us what you noticed with your husband? Britney: My husband was vomiting constantly yesterday night. Jones: Was that all you noticed? Britney: Yes, officers. That is all I noticed. Jones: Did you see how terrible Britney looked? Jones: We should catch her husband's killer soon! 'Examine Torn Photo' Jones: It looks like a picture of Freddrick with someone else. Jones: We need to know who he is! He may be linked to the murder. Jones: Let's send it to Alex now. 'Analyze Photo' Alex: The person beside Freddrick is a certain Rodney Ng. Alex: He works as an ice cream vendor on the streets. Jones: Thanks Alex, now let's talk to Rodney! 'Question Rodney Ng about his relationship with the victim' Rodney: What?! Freddrick's dead!? Jones: Yes it seems. Are you two close? Rodney: Close? We were more than close. We were childhood friends! Jones: And when was the last time you see Freddrick? Rodney: The last time I saw him was when he was going out of "Bernard's Delicacies" yesterday night. Jones: We should look at that restaurant, it may have been the last place he ate! 'Investigate Bernard's Delicacies' Jones: Wow! What a fancy place! Jones: Right, no pondering, let's search it now! Jones: This tray has some food substances on it. We should collect a sample and see if it was the poisoned food. Jones: We should also talk to the chef. He must have been the one who cooked Freddrick's dish. 'Examine Tray' Jones: Great! Now let's send it to Grace to see if it is poisoned food. 'Analyze Substance' Grace: I found massive amount of poison in the substance you sent me. Jones: So the tray was the one which the poisoned food was sent on! Grace: Yes! And since the tray can only be found in "Bernie's Delicacies", your killer works there! Jones: Great, one step closer to catching the killer. 'Ask Bernard Fintin about the victim's order' Bernard: What do you officers want? Jones: We want to know if you cooked Freddrick Ligner's dish yesterday. Bernard: Of course I cooked it! Who else would? Why are you asking this ridiculous question anyways? Jones: It's because we are on an investigation on Freddrick's dish which is linked to your restaurant. Bernard: Freddrick's dead? Oh Heaven's wonders! That man better be dead. Bernard: He always mistreated the staff here as well as mocking me! Jones: Interesting... Jones: Bernard just took the spot for the prime suspect! Jones: Your right, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Chapter 2 Jones: We have one wife, one best friend and one chef who despises our victim. Jones: We need more clues. , how about we take a look at the restaurant's kitchen? 'Investigate Kitchen' Bernard: What are you doing here?! Get out! Jones: We want to take a look at your kitchen and it's our duty too. Jones: Now step aside people! Jones: This apron has a name on it but it's faded away. Jones:, could you decode the name out? Jones: And this pieces of paper looks like an article of something. Jones: Let's waste no time and patch these pieces up. 'Examine Apron' Jones: It reads "Rodney Ng". Rodney? Jones: Come on, let's talk to Rodney about this! 'Ask Rodney Ng about the apron at "Bernard's Delicacies"' Rodney: You found my apron! Thanks! Jones: We have a question; Do you work at "Bernard's Delicacies"? Rodney: Yes, I do but only part-time. I work as a part-time chef at there. Jones: Thanks for your co-operation. 'Examine Torn Article' Jones: It looks like an article of "Bernard's Delicacies"... written by Freddrick Ligner! Jones: Oh my god! No wonder Bernard was so angry. Jones: Let's question Bernard about it straight away! 'Talk to Bernard Fintin about the article' Bernard: Don't show that article in front of my face! Jones: Bernard, the faster you cope with us, the faster we remove it out of your face! Bernard: Fine, Freddrick always wanted to defame us somehow. Bernard: One day, when he came to the restaurant, he ate our food and the next day.. Bernard: Bam! Our restaurant was rated one star on the newspaper! Bernard: There's nothing I can do but be angry with him! Bernard: From what I heard, my assistant is more enraged than me. Jones: We should talk to Bernard's assistant. Jones: He seems to have a good motive to kill Freddrick. 'Talk to Willy Wilbur about the article' Willy: Good day, . What can I do for you? Jones: We came to see you after your boss said you hated Freddrick's article more than him. Willy: Freddrick? That scumbag? What, is he dead? Jones: Unfortunately, he is. Willy: Haha, yes, I do hate his article. Do you think I killed him? Jones: Probably.. Willy: Whatever you think, I know I did not kill Freddrick! Jones: Willy is pretty suspicious, don't you think, ? Jones: Damn, these chefs are trickier than comedy shows hosts! Jones: For now, I think we should take a look at Freddrick's house again. Let's go! 'Investigate Dining Table' Jones: What is that you found? A sheet of paper? Jones: I think there's something written on it. Jones: , I'll let you powder it out. 'Examine Sheet of Paper' Jones: It's a phone number. Jones: Let's send it to Alex to see whose phone number it belongs to. 'Analyze Phone Number' Alex: This phone number belongs to a certain Lily Bunson. Alex: She works as a waitress at "Bernard's Delicacies". Jones: We should go talk to Lily right now. 'Question Lily Bunson about her ties with the victim' Lily: Hello, officers, table for two? Jones: Actually, we came to see if you knew a certain Freddrick Ligner. Lily: Freddrick? Him and I were quite close. Lily: I think Freddrick likes me as much as I like him. Lily: But we don't want her wife to know about it so we keep it low. Jones: Where did you see him last time? Lily: Right here, he was sitting on that table. Lily: I was so busy that I couldn't clean up his table. I'll go cl-- Jones: Don't touch that table, miss. Let's search for clues on this table that might help us! 'Investigate Eating Table' Jones: What is that you found? Jones: Ah, the dish which contained the poisoned food. Jones: But just to be sure, let's collect a sample to confirm it. 'Examine Dish' Jones: Now let's compare it with the database and see if matches. 'Examine Substance' Jones: It is poison! Jones: This dish contained the Freddrick's poisoned food. Jones: Our victim ate the food here which means this is our murder scene! Chapter 3 Jones: This case is getting really bizarre! Jones: You're right, we should ask Britney about her husband's health Jones: Yes, we should look take another look at the kitchen again. Jones: Let's waste no time, come on! 'Talk to Britney about her husband's health' Britney: Welcome back, , Jones. Jones: Miss, have your husband had any sickness lately? Britney: No way, I always cook his food. I'd never burnt my food before so he can't possibly be sick. Jones: Why did you not take your husband to the medics when you saw him vomiting? Britney: He is just too stubborn! He doesn't want to go to the doctor's. Britney: He claims that he has medication but I found out he didn't but that was too late.. Britney: Now excuse me, I have to use poison to kill off those pests in my yard. 'Investigate Kitchen Counter' Jones: A locked cabinet, and something seems to be inside. Jones: I'll let you handle the lock. Jones: And a spatula? It seems to be used a lot and it might've been used to cook our victim's dish! Jones: We should have a look at that too 'Examine Locked Cabinet' Jones: It looks like a... BOTTLE OF POISON?! Jones: We need to have a word with the assistant. We might've been bothering the chef too much. 'Ask Willy Wilbur about the bottle of poison' Willy: The poison is used to kill pests like cockroaches in the kitchen. Jones: Ah I see, does anyone else use it? Willy: Nope, only Bernard and I. Jones: You think we should have another look at the tables? Jones: Well, I can't argue with your instinct, . 'Investigate Bernard's Delicacies' Jones: What is that you found? A suspicious looking camera on the ground? Jones: Hmm, we might be able to recover some footage about what happened yesterday. Jones: But first, we should fix it. Jones: A footprint? Hmm, let's compare it with the database to see what footprint it is. 'Examine Tiny Footprint' Jones: It's a rat footprint! I never knew the restaurant was infested with it. Jones: Right, we must question Lily, she might've knew something about it. 'Question Lily Bunson about the rat infestation' Lily: Is there any rats here? I just saw one run by me! Jones: No, we came here to question you if you knew about the rat infestation. Lily: Knew? Of course! These little pests just won't go away! Lily: I'm forced to buy rat poison, rat traps and all sorts of other things but they just keep coming back. Jones: I see, we shouldn't bother you any longer. Jones: It looks like Lily had trouble with the rats. Jones: Ah yes, Lily did mention about buying rat poison which means she has access to poison! 'Examine Broken Surveillance Camera' Jones: Great! Now we can send it to Alex to recover the footage. 'Analyze Surveillance Footage' Alex: The surveillance camera you brought me gives us one big clue! Alex: The camera was recording the events that happened in the kitchen. Alex: I saw your killer putting poison into a dish! Jones: Yes! Now we can arrest the kil-- Alex: Unfortunately, we can't. Your killer did not show their face to the camera. Jones: Damn, now we're hopeless.. Alex: Not quite. By using the utensil shelves beside your killer, I can deduce that your killer is 6'3"! 'Examine Spatula' Jones: Only you can collect DNA from seemingly impossible objects, . Jones: We should send it to Grace right away. 'Analyze DNA' Grace: This DNA definitely came from your killer. Grace: The DNA was badly damaged but I managed to recover parts of it. Grace: By using it, I can say that your killer has brown eyes! Jones: Now we have the final piece of the puzzle. Jones: Let's put this poisoner behind bars! 'Arrest the killer' Jones: Willy Wilbur, you're under arrest for the poisoning of Freddrick Ligner. Anything you say will be us-- Willy: You can't do this! I am not guilty! Freddrick was given what he wanted! Jones: Say it to the Judge, Mr. Wilbur. Judge Hall: Mr. Wilbur, you are here to answer for the poisoning and murder of Freddrick Ligner. Willy: I didn't do anything wrong! Freddrick had what was coming to him! He deserved it! Judge Hall: And by giving him what he was going to get, you killed him?! Willy: It's the only way to stop him from his horrible actions towards me and the restaurant. Judge Hall: My words! Mr. Wilbur, I sentenced you to 35 years in jail with a chance for parole in 17 years Judge Hall: And your cooking license revoked!. Court dismissed! Jones: What Willy did was unforgivable. Jones: What he did will forever stain the name of Bernard's restaurant. Jones: We should take a stroll in the park next, okay ? Additional Investigation Jones: I just got a call from Britney saying she needs help at her place. Ramirez: , a certain Rodney Ng and Lily Bunson requests you to come straight away. Jones: What are we waiting for? Let's go! 'Ask Britney Ligner about her problems' Jones: Hello, Miss Ligner. How can we help you today? Britney: I-I need to find my family photo. I put it somewhere and I can't remember where! Britney: I won't remember how my husband would look like if the photo is gone. It holds such memories! Jones: Don't worry, miss. We will help you find your photo. Britney: Oh officers, you're so sweet! 'Investigate Dining Table' Jones: Woah, who would smash such a precious family photo into pieces?! Jones: We should mend it back together before giving it back to Miss Ligner. 'Examine Shattered Photo' Jones: It looked like they both were quite happy back then... Jones: It's just sad thinking about what happened to Mr. Ligner... Jones: We should give it back to Britney now. 'Give her family photo back to Britney Ligner' Britney: Oh my precious family photo, thank you very much, officers. Jones: It's our duty to help the citizens. Britney: Don't leave yet! I won't let you leave with empty stomachs! Britney: Here, take this homemade burger with you. Jones: Mmm... Burgers... 'Talk to Rodney Ng about his troubles' Rodney: This is bad! I can't believe I lost it! I just can't! Jones: Rodney, are you okay? Rodney: Okay? No! My gold watch is lost! Jones: Where was the last time you saw it? Rodney: At the restaurant's kitchen, I think. Jones: Could you tell us how your watch looks like? Rodney: Well, it's shiny, gold and quite valuable. Jones: We shouldn't keep Rodney waiting, we should search the kitchen now! 'Investigate Kitchen Counter' Jones: What a shiny watch! Jones: We should compare it with the description Rodney gave us to see if the watch is his. 'Examine Watch' Jones: This watch is definitely Rodney's. Let's give it back to him now. 'Give his watch back to Rodney Ng' Rodney: Oh my watch, my beautiful watch. I thought I'd lost you forever! Rodney: Thanks officers for helping me out. Jones: No problem, Rodney. 'Offer help to Lily Bunson' Jones: You requested for our help, right, Lily? Lily: Yes, I'm sorry if I called you in like an exterminator but I need help with the rats. Jones: Uh, why should we help you with a problem like that?! It's disgusting! Lily: Pleeeeeeease!!! Jones: Oh, alright... Thanks a lot for pleading with her, ! 'Investigate Bernard's Delicacies' Jones: This tiny hole could be where the rats are coming from. Jones: Just to be sure, we should collect some DNA to see if rats do come from there. 'Examine Tiny Hole' Jones: Okay, now we hand it over to Grace. 'Analyze DNA' Grace: The DNA you got me are rat DNA. What do you want from them exactly? Jones: Err... just a taboo job. Gotta run! 'Advise Lily Bunson to plug the hole''' Jones: Lily, the rats are coming out from that tiny hole over there. Jones: You should fill it with cement to make sure no more comes out. Lily: Thanks for the advise officers. I apologize for the exterminating job though. Lily: I have some clothes I sewed up a few days ago. I think it might fit on you so take it as a token of my appreciation!